


Day 298 - A counter offer

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [298]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also cake, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Being tossed off on your own kitchen counter with olive oil as a lube substitute should not be as hot as it turned out to be.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 298 - A counter offer

Being tossed off on your own kitchen counter with olive oil as a lube substitute should not be as hot as it turned out to be.

He had tried to keep quiet for exactly ten seconds, then decided that he just _couldn’t_ because this was feeling way too good for him to care and he now was moaning loudly against Sherlock’s shoulder.

When he finally allowed him to come, John did so with a shout and then fell limply against Sherlock.

“That was... wow. I feel like cake.”

“Please tell me that you mean you want to eat cake now and not that you feel like a cake, whatever that would feel like, because it does not sound very flattering to my abilities as a lover.”

“Your abilities as a lover have no need to feel affronted here. Did you not just hear me?”

“I’m sure I wasn’t the only one who heard you.”

“That’s um... mildly embarrassing, but also proving my point.”

Sherlock chuckled when he saw the mild blush creeping into John’s cheeks and then made some room so that his husband could hop down from the counter. John looked at the mess on both their bodies and sighed.

“Let’s clean up. Because _now_ I want cake. And then you. Thankfully we don’t live far from our favourite bakery.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'frosting'.  
> This is a follow-up to [If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/774978). :)
> 
> This one is for Atlin who loves frosting more than any other person I know. *mwah*


End file.
